Friends
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: <html><head></head>Sirius está harto de que juzguen a Remus por su apariencia, Remus está cansado de que Sirius actúe sin pensar y cuando le empieza a echar las cosas en cara, Black solo encuentra una manera de callarlo.</html>


Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no escribía un One-Shot, y como antes de ayer terminé de leer Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban... bueno, aquí tienen el resultado xDD. Espero que les guste =)  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: La saga de Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de este one-shot me pertenecen, este es un fanfic escrito de fan para fans por pura diversión.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Eres un cretino!-gritó Black, lanzándose sobre el prefecto de Slytherin con el puño en alto-. ¡Atrévete a hablarle así una vez más y te partiré la cara!-amenazó, sin darse cuenta del pequeño hecho de que eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.<br>-Sirius, ya… no vale la pena…-murmuró Remus, detrás de él con la voz algo quebrada.  
>-¡Cállate Remus!-exclamó-. ¡Estoy arto de que por ser de primero nos traten como a unos inútiles! ¡No dejaré que este tonto "sangre pura" vuelva a burlarse de ti!<br>-¡Sirius!-James y Peter lo detuvieron como pudieron y lo separaron de Malfoy, quien enfurecido se puso de pie.  
>-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!-grito furioso, a pesar de que había sido él quien había iniciado la pelea-. ¡Esperen a que hable con mi padre, tú y tus amigos no permanecerán en Hogwarts por mucho más tiempo Black!-espetó y luego se fue con su pandilla. Mucha gente se había reunido a su alrededor y sabía que algún profesor no tardaría en llegar. Los merodeadores, al darse cuenta de ello, también se perdieron entre la gente, que continuó su camino sin más hacia sus respectivas aulas. Se salvaron por los pelos pues, momentos después, los gritos de la profesora McGonagall se escucharon por todo el pasillo.<p>

**Friends**

Remus se adentró en la sala común de Gryffindor seguido de sus tres mejores amigos. No podía evitar sentirse irritado a pesar de que sabía que Sirius había hecho eso por su bien. Ni siquiera volteó a verlos, simplemente siguió de largo a los dormitorios de los chicos de primer curso. Allí se dejó caer sobre el colchón en el que llevaba casi un año entero durmiendo. Los exámenes habían terminado hace poco y la cálida luz solar se colaba por su ventana, invitándolo a salir a los jardines y recostarse sobre la hierba. Suspiró y se asomó, no se veía a nadie en los terrenos de la escuela, aún era temprano y todos estaban en clase. Sabía que probablemente se ganaría una reprimenda por haber faltado a clases pero aún así no se encontraba con ganas de ir, cosa muy extraña en él pues era un alumno modelo.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera y supo que sus amigos venían en su búsqueda. Regresó a su cama, aún molesto por el descontrolado comportamiento de Sirius. El morocho estaba al frente, tal como esperaba. Remus suspiró y miró a su amigo, que lo miraba con una mescla de confusión y preocupación.

-¿Todo en orden Remus?-inquirió intentando no sonar demasiado serio.  
>-No, no está todo en orden Sirius-replicó el hombre-lobo-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Agrediste no solo a un chico de séptimo grado sino que entre todos los que había para agredir elegiste a Lucius Malfoy, quien además de todo es prefecto!<br>-¡Ese idiota no me asusta Remus! ¡Se tenía bien merecida esa tunda!-respondió su amigo, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Al ver la intensidad que la conversación estaba tomando, James y Peter comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, dispuestos a salir sin ser vistos.  
>-¡A mí tampoco me asusta pero podrías causarnos problemas!-gritó y luego inspiró profundamente para calmarse-. Cuando McGonagall vea que Gryffindor tiene cincuenta puntos menos de la nada sospechará que fuimos nosotros, comenzará a investigar, Lucius Malfoy hablará y nos castigarán.<br>-Yo creo que te preocupas demasiado-dijo Sirius, dejándose caer sobre su propia cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca en actitud despreocupada-. ¿Qué pueden hacernos? ¿Castigarnos una semana?  
>-Expulsarnos-planteó Lupin, a lo que el morocho volteó a verlo a los ojos, guardando silencio durante unos momentos. Al ver la cara de preocupación de su compañero una amplia y divertida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.<br>-Nah, no creo, sería una estupidez-rió y luego suspiró-. Ahh… el buen Lupin, siempre dispuesto a seguir las reglas. Me sorprende que hayas decidido faltar a Encantamientos, ésta es la primera vez que te saltas una clase, ¿verdad?  
>-¡No te burles!-exclamó Remus, quien subió los pies a la cama y abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas-. ¿Crees que estemos en problemas?<br>-En todo caso yo estaré en problemas, no dejaré que nadie te dañe.  
>-Pero… Malfoy nos echará la culpa a los dos, buscará la manera de involucrarme. Lo humillaste frente a un montón de alumnos, sabes que buscará vengarse.<br>-Créeme, no tomará represarías contra ti si sabe que se está arriesgando a que los profesores se enteren de que te dijo "asqueroso pobresucho"-al escuchar que un sollozo brotaba de los labios de su amigo, Sirius se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Remus, abrazándolo-. ¿Qué sucede?  
>-No puedo decir nada en contra de eso, por más que no me guste Malfoy tiene razón en lo que dice, no soy más que un… un…-pero un beso acalló sus palabras. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al sentir los labios de Black sobre los propios. Poco a poco fue olvidando lo que iba a decir, una especie de niebla cubrió su mente y nubló sus sentidos. Tan pronto como había comenzado, terminó-. M-mi…<br>-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius a la defensiva-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Beso mal? ¿No te gustó? ¿Me odias?  
>-Fue mi primer beso…-dijo simplemente Lupin, aún sin entender muy bien qué es lo que sucedía a su alrededor-. Y fue… con un chico, ¿está bien eso? Mis padres siempre me han enseñado que…<br>-¿A ti te gustó?-lo interrumpió Black.  
>-S-sí-asintió Remus, sumamente rojo.<br>-Entonces está perfecto-respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Sabía que te gustaría, soy todo un galán ¿no crees?-preguntó, haciendo reír al castaño.

Siendo tan pequeños, con tan solo once años, ninguno sabía muy bien qué es lo que hacía, pero, a pesar de ello, algo se despertó en los corazones de ambos aquel día, algo que con el tiempo irían cultivando y cosechando, algo que con el pasar de los años se convertiría en un gran amor mutuo y en una pasión desenfrenada. Remus estaba verdaderamente feliz pues aquel año, el más maravilloso de su vida, no solo había ganado a tres mejores amigos sino que también a alguien que estaba dispuesto a amarlo, protegerlo y poner las manos en el fuego por él, a partir de eso momento Sirius y él fueron más que amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Bueno! Aquí está =P algo corto para mi gusto pero bueno jaja lo escribí a las 3 am, sepan comprender jajaja. Este fanfic va dedicado especialmente a Tonio Bläck Sirius , se me ocurrió escribir algo para animarte un poco al verte depre, lo iba a escribir antes pero tenía que terminar el capítulo de otro de mis fics con el que me re había colgado jaja. Espero que te haya gustado y les haya gustado a todos los demás! Espero sus reviews n_n 3

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
